worldofspeedrunsfandomcom-20200213-history
World Cup Speedruns 1
World Cup Speedruns 1 (WCS1) is the first tournament in its series. It was created back in 2012 by LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17. The tournament never had a good start back in 2012, but was decided to be restarted in 2013, with the aim of completing it this time. WCS is inspired by IAS, but has a difference to it as it's based of the Fifa World Cup by representing Countries while speedrunning. The tournament began on the 20th of August and is still underway. The tournament was completed this time, and the first official winner of the tournament was TheStickKid, who managed to stay undefeated throughout the tournament. The tournament has now ended... unfortunately, the Youtube channel that the videos were hosted on was closed on April 14th, 2014 meaning they are no longer avaliable. Click Execution Of World Cup Speedruns|here to learn more. About World Cup Speedrun The World Cup Speedruns is a idea originally created by Heydavid17, LyleBandicoot93 & ThePlatformKing. It was created and developed somewhere in April 2012, when all 3 was talking about creating a new speedrunning tournament, which is based on other ideas. The competition is seen as a competing tournement to the IAS tournements, but in a friendly way, to inspire people to do speedruns for the fun and enjoyment of it. The tournament made it's debut in July 2012 on a different page, which was more like a start up for the tournament, but suffered due to a numerous amount of competitors dropping out, luckily the tournament didn't suffer that much from that in the group stage. Since there were other people who wished to join, and who were used as replacements instead, but still, even some of the replacements showed to be lazy as well. This resulted in that only the 16 most competing competitors(Top 2 from each group), would move onto the top 16 round, but still the tournament suffered from lack of interest, and some people quit as well in the Round Of 16, resulting in lazyness as well in the Quarter Final, which then resulted in the cancellation of the tournament in the first place. Now the tournament is expected to do a comeback, with much better success as well from the first one. Hosts LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17 will be the hosts for the first tournament, to show how they wish to do the speedruns, but future host(s) for upcomming World Cup Speedruns, can be selected from a public vote. LyleBandicoot93 has decided to represent his (almost) mother country Mexico, while Heydavid17 will represent Turkey, which has no connection to David himself, being Danish with Persian & Romanian roots. Rules Games To make the tournament less predictable, the tournament will be featuring a variety of games, and in order to do that, people will only be permitted to do 1 game, from 1 game series. Since the least amount of possible runs(for 1 person) will be 3 and the maximum will be 8, then it will give the tournament a different status from the IAS tournament, where only 1 series is allowed. In case of a solo game, it is treated the same as a series where it can only be played once. This rule was made to avoid games such as Spyro or Crash to be overplayed, as a good example would be the first World Cup Speedruns, which was held in 2012 as a "test" tournament. In most cases, it is Crash 1, 2 & 3 and Spyro 1, 2 & 3 that are overplayed, but games developed after those titles are more than welcome. Twice Of 1 Series If people do a game series that they've already done earlier in the tournament, and without a permission form any of the hosts to do again, then it can result that the person might not get any points at all(In case this should happen in the group stage). If this happens during the knockout rounds, then the person will instead be disqualified, and the player who faced the disqualified player, will then earn the victory instead. Victory In the Group Stage, a victory means that the person who wins, will be awarded 5 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the Victory. In the Knockout Stage, a victory will NOT give any points, but will instead let the winner progress in the tournament instead. The person wins if video footage can be provided, and it doesn't matter by how many seconds, a win will be seen as a win, even if it's by 1 sec or less, or even more than 1 hour(duh). Defeat In the Group Stage, a defeat means that the person who lose, will be awarded 2 points, if the person can provide the video footage along with the defeat. The loser is the person who finish the speedrun last. In the Knockout Stage, a defeat will NOT give any points, but will instead eliminate the defeated person from the tournament instead. A person can lose as well, if the video footage is either not provided OR if the person refuses to speedrun. Point Penalties In the Group Stage, if not the video is provided, the person who do not provide the video footage, will be penalized '-2 points', which means the person still can receive points(if he won), but not the actual amount of points, as expected(which would originally 5 points, but instead it will be 3 points). In the Knockout Stage, if the video is NOT provided, it will be seen as a defeat, for the person who didn't provide the video for the run, even in case the person wins, it can't be proven, so the person will lose automatically. Triple Threat Matches In case a tie between 3 players will occur in any of the groups, a Triple Threat Match will be done, to decide the places the competitors will obtain at the end of the group stage, since 1st place can give a skip from the next round, while 4th place will eliminate the person. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 1st, 2nd & 3rd, then at least 2 competitors would have to finish the run, to decide each players placement in the group. In case of a Triple Threat happens between 2nd, 3rd & 4th, then 2 people are forced to finish at least the speedrun, since the last person will be eliminated. For both types of Triple Threats, it is important to know where the competitors finish, since that will determinate as well who they'll face in the next round. In case the Triple match is held after the Group is completed, then the game can be anything, as long the 3 competitors agree on the game and as long none of the competitors have played the game before in the group stage. It wont be possible to do the specific "game serie" anymore as well, at any later stages in the tournament. The Final The final game can be anything, as long as all 4 competitors own the same game. The final game will decided by the public in a 3-way voting system. #The public can suggest the games they wish to see being the final game(1 suggestion per person) #The list will afterwards be shortlisted by the host(s), to avoid a huge splitted voting procedure. #The public can vote on the games that are remaining on the list, after it was shotlisted. In case either 1 of the hosts will qualify to the final(LyleBandicoot93 & Heydavid17), then the final will be edited by the host which did NOT reach the final. Second Chance The 3 players competing in the Second Chance Round, will not be allowed to do a game they've done earlier in the tournament, unless nothing else is possible (depending on the players who participate), as well on what the participants did play earlier in the tournament. A suggestion is that the game that gather the second most amount of votes, will be the game for the Second Chance Round Rematch A rematch will ONLY be allowed, if the host(s) allow it. In order for a rematch to take place, at least 1 of following criteries have to be fulfilled: *If the opponent accidently do not reach the goal with the correct number of "item(s)" or the correct "item(s)", as agreed for the speedrun before 'the run takes place *If an opponent refuses to communicate during the speedrun Group B Draw (TheAFH013 vs. DigitalMasterpieces) A close match in Group B between the competitors "TheAFH013" & "DigitalMasterpieces" in a Crash Bandicoot 1 speedrun, where the goal was to defeat Koala Kong, resulted afterwards in various discussions about the draw system. Both players finished on the exact same amount of points, at the top of the group, which caused controversials problem about the draw system, since 1st place in a group would give a player a freepass from the next round. Some meant that "TheAFH013" deserved the win since he did finish 1st(only 4,3 seconds before "DigitalMasterpieces"), while others felt that a rematch would had to be done instead, but would make the first video completely pointless. All this made people questioning the Draw system. The hosts would had to take the decision on whether the Draw system would be kept, or completely removed. Originally, both hosts then agreed that, this would be the only rematch to be done in the tournament, and completely removing the Draw system. Both "TheAFH013" & "DigitalMasterpieces" would then have to face each other once again, but instead would be doing the same game, continuing from the point they ended(Koala Kong), and continue the speedrun from that point with 20 lives each, starting from Castle Machinery. Forward on, no more Draws will be allowed, in case a player wins by a small amount of time. Since the discussion kept going on, then it was decided that the match will be the only draw of the tournament, which means that the match will be seen as a draw, but will also be the only draw in the tournament's history, unless the system is changed in the future. Matches that end in a "Draw" in the future will not count as a Draw, and the one who wins, will be declared the winner. Pots & Draw Point System The result of a speedrun, is what determinates how many points a player will be awarded in the tournament. *A Victory - 5 points *A Defeat - 2 points If the player can't include the footage, to prove the victory OR defeat, then the player(s) will get a penalty on -2 points. The point system is only used during the first stage of the tournament which is the group stage, if it includes 3 or more people being placed in a group together. Possible Grand Final Games The top 5 games will be selected by Heydavid17 & Lylebandicoot93. The vote ended on the 31st October at 00:00/12 AM UK time(LyleBandicoot93) / 1st November at 01:00/ 1AM Danish time(Heydavid17) - of the hosts Due to a draw between "Glover" & "Time Busters", The Grand Final will feature "'Glover", since either 1 of the hosts had their vote, on the game. "Time Busters" will instead feature as the Second Chance game, for those who fail to qualify to the final, through the Semi-finals. Confirmed Players Execution of the World Cup Speedruns On the 14th of April 2014, all the videos on the channel were deleted along with the channel, which means that every single speedrun for this tournament was removed, with no hope of getting it all back, unless if someone downloaded the runs. More information can be found here Group Stages The group stage will feature 24 participants, separated into 6 groups with 4 participants in each. Participants who will finish first in their group, will skip the next round, and into the Top 12 Round(Quarter-Final), while people who finish on 2nd and 3rd will qualify as well, but won't skip the next round which will be the Top 18 Round(2nd vs. 3rd) Group A Group B (*) - As a result of no match was uploaded between Yogamoanyo '''& Movember187''' after more than 1 month of waiting, resulted in both players not being awarded points at all, as well as both got eliminated. Group C Group D Group E (*) - On the 19th of September 2013, Bionicle2809 decided to forfeit the last match against Heydavid17, due to a busy schedule and a lack of confidence that he would defeat Heydavid17. Group F 2nd Place vs. 3rd Place (*) - Heydavid17 earned a BYE, due to the missing match between Yogamoanyo and Movember187, which never was done after waiting more than 1 month. Quarter-Final Semi-Final #''' TheAFH013''' #''' TheSubpixel''' #''' Heydavid17''' #''' CrystalFissure''' #''' MrGamesendy''' # TheStickKid (*) - On November 7th 2013, it was requested to the hosts, that CrystalFissure & MrGamesendy, would do a rematch of Stuart Little 2. Permission was granted for a re-match by both hosts, since 6 minutes of the ending was missing in the original run from MrGamesendy, who claimed he had won. During the 6 minutes, a pause request from CrystalFissure was made, which makes it unknown to know, if MrGamesendy did pause or not. The run lasted for about 25 minutes, which means that 1/4 of the video was missing.s Bugs Bunny & Taz: Time Busters: Second Chance #''' Heydavid17''' #''' TheSubpixel''' #''' CrystalFissure''' Glover: Grand Final #''' TheAFH013''' #''' TheStickKid''' #''' MrGamesendy''' #''' CrystalFissure''' * - This is a reupload of the WCS 1 Grand Final composed of only TheStickKid's footage. The original edited version of the match was lost when the WorldCupSpeedruns channel on Youtube was closed down. Final Rankings Trophies WCS1_Gold.png|Awarded to TheStickKid WCS1_Silver.png|Awarded to CrystalFissure WCS1_Bronze.png|Awarded to TheAFH013 Category:Tournament